David Flynn
'David Flynn '''is a character that appears in the prequel novel, ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm. He is a reporter who seeks to bring the "Monkeygate" scandal out to the public. Biography Early Life David previous worked in Atlanta before he moved to San Francisco in 2006. He used to date a doctor named Natalia Kosar until their careers made it impossible for them to see each other and they broke up. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Five days after Caesar led the apes into the woods, David became frustrated with the various media outlets not covering the story. He spent the morning with his girlfriend Clancy Stoppard before she leaves for her assignment. David later received an email from Clancy asking him to look into Gen-Sys Laboratories and Anvil, which were both owned by the same parent company Polytechnic Solutions and he started to realize that the mayor was being bribed by Polytechnic to cover-up the "Monkeygate" scandal. David went to Gen-Sys to look for Will Rodman and got his home address from a receptionist and finds a photo of will with an ape and found a phone at the house. Back at his place David placed the phone in his charger and while he was waiting, discovered the connections between Rodman's ape and Gen-Sys and the San Bruno Shelter. After the phone was done charging a name popped called Linda Andersen so David called the number and left a message, starting to think he was making connections where there were known. Then, while he was watching TV, David realized Gen-Sys developed a retrovirus involving the apes initially to cure Alzheimer's. Will's phone rings and as David answers it a woman tells him that Linda was her sister and she died from the virus. She goes on to reveal Will was her team leader and may have something that interests him and will give it to him at Delores Park. David suspected that she was luring him into a trap but went to the meeting anyway. Linda's sister approached him and told him one of her sister's colleagues was the first to die of the virus and gave her something to give to the press before she died. As she leaves she stumbles and David goes to help her only to find she is dead from a gunshot. David then hears a voice from behind telling him not to turn around. David runs away but is hit from behind and falls down in pain. An old good Samaritan pulls out his gun and kills the assassin but ends up killed himself, saving David's life. Desperate, David flees to his ex-girlfriend, Talia's home to treat his gunshot wound. While initially annoyed, Talia let him into her apartment and treated his gunshot wound. David told her about the meeting gone bad where four people, including him, got shot but only he is alive. She tells him she can sew up the wound but when she mentions she doesn't have any anesthetic David suggests using vodka. David passes out from the surgery but wakes up later alive, hungover, and completely naked. Apparently Talia stripped him down for the operation. Talia went back to the hospital to go back to work and get some antibiotics for David. David slowly got up to the satchel Linda's sister gave him before she died and found a computer and several paper files. Amazed at what he found he immediately called his editor and told her the entire story while asking her to vet this with sources in the Mayor's office. Four hours later, Talia still wasn't back but David still worked on the story while in immense pain. His editor Sage called him telling him he got the corroboration he needed and advised him to sent her everything and to get him to get to a doctor. David smugly said he wouldn't let someone else steal his byline with Sage saying he's got his byline, calls him an idiot and tells him again to get to a doctor. David tells Sage he is finishing the story and hangs up before Sage can respond. David finishes his article exposing the conspiracy, but Talia didn't come back and David started developing a fever and his health was starting to fail. David waited for her until it was 4:00 and he passed away from his gunshot wound. Notes More to come… Trivia More to come… Category:CE Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Humans